Unos días para la felicidad
by AcheleB
Summary: Un one-shot de Ginny&Hermione, basado en el sufrimiento que siente Hermione ante la ausencia de Ginny.


**Disclaimer**: Tanto los personajes como el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Pero esta historia es mía.

Unos días para la felicidad.

La navidad ,un tiempo para ser feliz ¿verdad? Días en los que no importa quien seas, tus problemas, tus preocupaciones, tus sufrimientos, todo se esfuma. Porque todo lo que te rodea es gente que te ama, que te hace sentir segura. La alegría que sientes al ver a toda tu familia unida, entre risas, entre abrazos...olvidando sus diferencias, sus peleas. Porque es un tiempo para la felicidad, porque es un tiempo para reflexionar sobre todo lo que tenemos, sobre todo lo que podemos llegar a perder si no lo cuidamos. ¿Pero que pasa con esa gente que se siente vacía? Gente que al parecer está bien, pero solo es una fachada. Un llanto enmascarado de una sonrisa.

Un pelo castaño ondulado con aquellos ojos miel, labios rosados y nariz perfecta, esa era la descripción de una chica llamada Hermione Granger, una persona valiente, leal y con una extremada inteligencia. Allí estaba entre toda su familia, sus padres, sus tíos, sus primos, sus abuelos. Gente que amaba, de eso no había duda, pero no estaba completa ,le faltaba aquella cabellera pelirroja, aquel rostro perfecto. Ella no había ido, lo había elegido a él, era lo normal, él era Harry Potter, el elegido.

Miró a su alrededor, todo lo veía a cámara lenta, las sonrisas, los gestos, todo. Se levantó de la mesa un poco mareada, no soportaba más el dolor que sentía solo quería que Ginny, su Ginny estuviera allí. Quería llorar, lo malo era que solo aquella pelirroja sería capaz de consolarla pero a la vez era quien provocaba su llanto.

-Hermione...-Era Jean, su madre. Había visto a su hija levantarse de la mesa mientras lloraba en silencio, no soportaba verla así sentada frente a la chimenea intentando ocultarse de su familia.

-Necesito soledad, por favor-intentaba de todas formas ocultar sus sollozos ocultando su cara entre sus manos y apoyaba su cabeza en sus piernas levemente flexionadas.-Solo necesito eso, te lo suplico.-Jean no le hizo ni caso y se sentó al lado de la castaña mientras acariciaba su espalda, sabía perfectamente que Hermione necesitaba desahogarse. Y así lo hizo, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y su madre sin pensarlo le abrazó intentando como fuera consolarla.

Tal vez la navidad no es un tiempo solo para la felicidad, tal vez solo es una fiesta capitalista. ¿Su objetivo? Ganar dinero. Porque el sufrimiento no siempre se detiene, sigue acechando constantemente en todo el planeta o incluso más allá de él.

¿Pero esto no puede acabar así, verdad?

-Ve con ella-Esa voz, la voz del niño que sobrevivió, de su novio. Desvió su vista de la chimenea para mirarlo.-Déjame y ve con ella-La pelirroja se levantó con dificultad, llevaba días sin poder dormir pensando que hacer, pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto quedándose con él.

-¿Cómo..?-Se suponía que Harry no lo sabía, pero las apariencias engañan, ¿no es así?

-Ella me lo confesó, mientras lloraba por tu ausencia se le escapó tu nombre al igual que a ti cuando te quedaste dormida ayer en el sofá.-Caminó hasta su novia le cedió su mano para ayudar a levantarse.-Se feliz, yo seguiré aquí. Al fin y al cabo nos veremos cada día en Hogwarts y no pienso perderme las fiestas de los Weasley- le sonrió para darle seguridad. Le dolía, claro que le dolía. Él le amaba sobre todas las cosas, por esta razón la conocía y sabía que su felicidad estaba junto a Hermione no junto a él.

-Gracias, te quiero-Juntó sus labios por última vez, en una despedida fugaz pero no por esto menos significante.

Las llamas del fuego la consumían, las miraba una y otra vez. Reflejaban tanto lo que sentía, como su cuerpo ardía lentamente por dentro y no había ningún agua capaz de extinguir aquel fuego tan agotador. Solo era capaz de distinguir a su madre a su lado, abrazándola, todo lo demás estaba borroso debido a su imparable llanto.

Un estruendo proveniente de la chimenea hizo que se separara bruscamente de su madre, las llamas se volvieron verdes y de repente una figura apareció entre ellas. Toda la familia Granger corrió hacia donde provenía el ruido.

-Gin..-La pelirroja se arrodilló frente a ella, acarició su rostro con delicadeza y sin más le besó, ante la atenta mirada de toda la familia de la castaña.

-Te quiero a ti, solo a ti- Hermione simplemente le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.-No llores más, estoy aquí.

-Nunca te separes de mí otra vez, por favor-dijo entre sollozos.

-Nunca..-Sus labios buscaron desesperadamente los de la castaña, rozándolos, sintiendo aquella sensación de plenitud que solo ella le producía.

Porque tal vez, solo tal vez la navidad ayude a ser feliz, aunque miles de personas continúen con sus problemas, con su sufrimiento, por unos minutos todo el mundo intenta borrarlo. Porque tal vez solo tal vez estos días sacan lo mejor de la humanidad. Porque una sonrisa, un abrazo, un beso a veces es lo único que se necesita para ser feliz.


End file.
